


but I crumble completely when you cry

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel!Reader, F/M, Fluff, s9 and 10 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The loud bang of another library book hitting the table caused you to flicker your eyes up to the man in front of you.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>title: 505 - Artic Monkeys</p>
            </blockquote>





	but I crumble completely when you cry

**Author's Note:**

> as stated, reader is an archangel in this. takes place in between 9 and 10, when sam is still looking for dean.  
> much like cas, their grace is gone as well.
> 
> Comments/Reviews/Kudos make my day!

    The loud bang of another library book hitting the table caused you to flicker your eyes up to the man in front of you.

   His hair is askew from hours of research and he's deep in thought. 

   You know that any other angels besides Castiel would most likely disapprove of your feels for the younger Winchester - which you're sure developed even more once your grace was taken.

   You'd been given a task a very long time ago. While Castiel was to watch over Dean, you were tasked with Sam. You'd heard his prayers throughout his life - and couldn't help feel a bit guilty when the first time he ever met an angel he was called out on the whole ' _demon blood_ ' thing. 

    Perhaps that was when your feelings developed. When you were put in charge of keeping him safe. 

     Being human was a lot harder when you felt emotion so strongly.

     "Sam, it's one in the morning. Perhaps you should go to bed. You'll need your energy tomorrow." You advise. 

     "I can't. I've got too many books to go through. I found a couple of news articles that could be demon related. I gotta find Dean." He runs a hand through his hair, and you stand, placing your much smaller hands on his arm.

     "I know you want to find your brother, Sam. But working yourself to death won't help anything. You've got to get rest. Please." 

     He looks up at you, seemingly contemplating his choices, before closing his laptop. "Okay. Yeah, I'll get some sleep." 

     You smile, before sitting back down in your chair.

     "You're not gonna go to bed?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

      "I don't feel tired. At least, I think I don't. I wouldn't know, I'm still getting used to the feeling of exhaustion."

      He chuckles, walks back to his bedroom. You decide to skim through some of the books in the library.

 

* * *

 

     Later that night, just as you were beginning to get sleepy, you could hear commotion from Sam's room. Alarmed, you get up to investigate. You knock, opening the door after Sam doesn't answer.

    He's thrashing around in bed, forehead shiny with sweat, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep.

    Cautiously, you walk over to the side of his bed, pushing back his hair. You shush him, muttering enochian under your breath, which seems to calm him down.

     His breathing evens out, and you stay there for a moment, watching him carefully.

     "Y/N?" He rubs his eyes, focusing on you.

      "You seemed to be having a nightmare, so I calmed you down." You state, searching his face for signs of distress. It's times like these you _really_ want your grace back.

      "Oh. Thanks." He sits up, and assuming this is when you should leave, you stand up. However, before you can walk out of the room, Sam's hand grasps your wrist. "Wait!"

       "Can...can you stay for a little bit? I, uh, don't wanna be alone." His tone is pleading.

       You nod, sitting back down on the bed next to him, "Do you wanna talk about your dream?"

      He shakes his head, "Not particularly."

      So you sit, in comfortable silence, and your hand ends up finding its way back to his hair, which is still soft from the shower he took earlier. You end up shifting around until his head is resting on your stomach.

     Running your fingers through his hair, you keep whispering enochian, as it seemed to help him calm down earlier.

     "What're you saying?" He mumbles, burying his face further into your shirt.

      "It means ' _Rest now, for you are protected'_ in enochian. Gabriel used to say it me often when I was a child." You smile, recalling fond memories with your brother.

     Moments pass before Sam speaks up again.

     "Y/N?" 

     "Yeah, Sam?"

     "I love you."

      "I love you too, Sammy."


End file.
